What Has Been Lost Has Been Found
by HG and PJO 4ever19
Summary: The seven have defeated Gaia and her army and their heading back to the camps. Jason regains his memories, but what is it? Wil Piper like it? Rated T just in case. R
1. Chapter 1

AN: Sup' people of the Internet. I have discovered Jeyna and I love it! Can you tell me in the reviews if it should continue into a story or stay as a one-shot. Much would be appreciated. ~HG and PJO 4ever

Jason P.O.V

We had just defeated Gaia and I just regained my memories, so you think I would be happy. But no, my stolen memories has been returned by Juno/Hera have returned, and I don't think Piper would want to hear about them.

*memory begins (Jason P.O.V)*

I had just been elected for the duty of New Rome's praetor. I was looking for Reyna to discuss or duties together.

I saw her on a hill looking up the stars. Gods she looked pretty with her hair sprawled out in the grass and her obsidian black eyes twinkled in the moonlight.

I lied down next to her and said "Beautiful isn't it?" She looked startled with the sudden voice she heard, I swear if she wasn't in the Pomerinian line she would've skewered me with her dagger. She looked at me with those sparkling, no dazzling eyes. Gods I wanted to kiss her, but that might backfire on me. After a few moments of silence she replied "Yes Jason, tonight is beautiful." I soon replied "How do you know I was talking about the night?" She looked taken aback with sudden shock.

She replied all flustered " I just assumed you were. Since the sky is just so clear tonight." I silenced her with a kiss. In that moment I felt invincible. After a couple seconds I pulled away realizing what a boneheaded mistake I made. I was afraid she'd kill me or something. Instead she replied "That was a stupid thing to do, you know that right? Anyways I got to go, bye." When she left I just realized that I loved Reyna.

The next day I knocked at her villa, and I asked her why she left me alone on the hill. She replied "I'm a roman soldier. I have to stand strong."

I knew she was lying, I knew her too well for her to make up a lame excuse like that. Unless she's afraid to admit she likes me. So I said to her "Rey, I know your lying. Tell me the truth please?" I was pleading for the truth. In fact I was on my knees begging. Until the moment of truth came.

"Stand up on your feet Grace. I'll tell you inside." Reyna told me sternly with her black eyes burning holes into my skin.

As we walked in her villa we sat down on her couch she said to me holding my sweaty hands "I ran away because I was afraid to get my heart and trust broken." As she said that a swear a small tear ran down her cheek. When I put my hand on her face I wiped the tear away from her beautiful face.

After a few moments of silence I finally said "Rey, I wouldn't leave you alone for the world. I promise I won't break your heart" Then as I was going to leave a gave her a peck on the lips.

Before a couple weeks I was kidnapped by Juno we were already dating and somehow this news spread around by that I mean Octavian did it. The night before our third date, I was kidnapped by Juno and plopped down in The Wilderness School, and well the rest is history.

*memory ends (Jason P.O.V)*

As a was sitting on my bed I realized Reyna was going to murder me for breaking my promise. I was still confused so I went to the only person who gone A.W.O.L. by Juno/Hera, Percy. I went to his room and knocked on the door. Of course Percy was in there, and he said "Hey man, wanna talk?" Of course I said yes, and he walked me in his room and sat me down on my bed. I said "I just got my memories back... but I realized was with Reyna, but I don't know how to tell piper without breaking her heart."

After a few moments Percy finally said "Well who do you like more? Will the girl you broke up with break your neck?" Percy joked. "Thanks Perce that really helped me." Jason said.

Now off to find Reyna and tell her my true feelings about her.

AN: R&R people! Constructuve critisim apreciated, flames on the other hand not so much. Tell me if it should be a story or a one-shot. I swear I'm turning into a daughter of Aphrodite.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry it took me forever to update! Apparently lots of people want me to continue the story so that's what I shall do. Thank you for constructive criticism I learned my story was a bit rushed. I am so thankful for all the reviews favorites and follows. Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO if I did I would've made Jeyna happen. Btw this chapter is dedicated to IamMirandadaughterofDemeter. Let the story begin!**

Jason POV

The Argo two just landed in Camp Jupiter, and I am on my way to see Reyna. On my way to the way to her villa I prepare my sorry speech. I feel sorry for her because I broke her heart, trust, and promise hopefully she won't murder me for doing that. I knock on her door which she quickly opened. She looks the same from the last time I saw her, by that before my quest, same obsidian black eyes, same braided hair, same clothes, and of course Aurum and Argentum by her side. After a long awkward silence I said "Hey, guess what? I got my memories back" I said nonchalantly. For one second I bet you seven denarii her lips curled up a bit.

She said "So what did you remember?" with a tone she clearly knows the answer to the question.

I answered back to her "I think you already know the answer to that question." All in one burst she grabbed my head and kissed me! I was so shocked at first then I kissed her back.

After a few minutes we pulled back our faces bright red and breathing hard due to lack of oxygen. When we caught our breath she had this angry look on her face and said sternly "Jason, you broke your promise." She was going to continue but I cut her off by saying

"The important thing is we're back together and we will never part again." I could tell something was bothering her so I decided to speak up and say "You looked worried. What's wrong Rey?" She said "Will the others be fine with our relationship? Did you tell Piper? How did she feel?"

Oh Gods. I thought in my head. I forgot to tell the others! Piper is gonna kill me. I just told her "Yeah, they're fine with it." I lied. Thankfully Reyna waved off Aurum and Argentum before we kissed or they would've killed me. She said

"That's good. Now let's enjoy each others company while we're here together." I leaned in my head and kissed her, and she kissed me back. I felt we were one whole not two individuals, but one whole. We continued until I heard someone say "Jason!" I turned around and saw someone worse than Octavian. It was... Piper.

**AN: Sorry chapter was so short! I'll make it up to you!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**AN: I'm making up for the long time for me not to update, and I'm giving you another new chapter! **

I saw Piper and she looked furious. "Jason! Oh there you are, we're leaving for Camp Half Blood." I could tell she was hiding her anger towards me so Reyna won't kill me. I gave Reyna a peck on the lips and left. On the way back I could tell Piper was made at me. She wouldn't talk to me, hold my hand, or stand next to me when we were walking. When we boarded The Argo 2 we said our good byes to our fellow campers. When we were going to our cabins just as we were gonna go to our cabins I grabbed Piper's wrist and asked "Why are you mad at me?"

She took off my hand and said "You are my boyfriend! My boyfriend! And when I am going to get you I see you making out with Reyna! Don't you think I deserve every right to be made at you!" she practically screamed at me.

It took me to soak it all in. I was so stupid! How could I totally be so oblivious to Piper's hatred against Reyna. Then I just remembered I forgot to mention to Piper I got my memories back. "Piper, I need to tell you something important." I said to her.

"Your seeing Reyna behind my back? In case you forgot I'M NOT BLIND you know!" She replied hastily.

I said "No, you should sit down. It's a lot to take in, mainly for you." We walked to my cabin and we sat down. I took her hands into mine and said "Piper, I got my memories back." I was going to continue but she interrupted me and hugged me! I know it's just a hug, but she was pretty mad at me so this a big change of mood.

She said "that's great! Why were you so serious? When did you get it back? Start at the beginning!"

I could tell she was pretty ecstatic for me, but I could tell she had so much more questions so I cut her off by saying "I was just getting to that. Anyway, as I was saying I got my memories back a couple days ago. I didn't tell you because I was afraid you get mad at me."

Piper just sat there dumbfounded and said "Why would I get mad at you? I'm your girlfriend? Oh I see why you didn't want to tell me. You didn't want to hurt my feelings, but seriously Jason, I'm a big girl. You can tell me anything. Anyway can you tell me what my memory told you that you that you know, told you that your with Reyna?"

I told her the night when Reyna and I were made Praetor, our night on the hill, and the promise I broke. After that whole time I said "I hope you understand why I have to break up with you." The lunch bell rang she simply nodded her head and left. Although on the outside she wasn't crying I knew she was standing strong. I knew even after the year of my fake memories I knew her well enough that on the inside she was heartbroken.

**AN: I'm becoming so deep. That's so unlike me. Also I'll be not putting the disclaimer because it's fanfiction. If you subscribe or something ill make shout outs, cookies, or chapter dedications.**


End file.
